Natsume's Lipstick
by mannequin GF
Summary: Have you ever received a lipstick made from chocolate? Well Natsume does...On Valentine's Day. One-shotXD


**I disclaim Gakuen Alice**

**NATSUME'S LIPSTICK**

Natsume is sitting on his bed, dumbfounded.

It's a day where his fan girls were killing each other just to give him their symbols of love: CHOCOLATES.

It's nothing but a normal day when he, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, and Kitsuneme are creeping their way to school. It's a day where the Star Five, their group, considers their worst nightmare. Because it is a day of what they call, the Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day is a day where people highlight the term called Love. Mostly, girls are expected to give chocolates for the one they admire. Some are bought from stores and some are home made. Those who give homemade chocolate for the one they like believe that there is nothing is a better way to show their affection but a homemade chocolate. It's because chocolates made by themselves had more effort, and it's their chance to give their love into it while making it.

Oh how boys wanted to receive such chocolates from Valentine's Day. And Star Five is such a lucky group who receives tons of homemade and bought chocolates when the day comes. But Star Five aint happy, they are rather annoyed.

Just this morning, Koko was sent to the clinic because he was injured due to the stampede. When girls saw him, they all ran towards him to give them their chocolates. But unfortunately, he was gone between girls who argues for which chocolate Koko will first accept. It turned out that Koko didn't got any and was sent to the clinic.

Not in a minute, Kitsuneme joined Koko at the clinic. Just as what happened to Koko, Kitsuneme was also dragged into a stampede.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa had managed to arrive safely at his classroom. But when he opened his room's door, it was like he was eaten by the sea of heart shaped eyed girls. He told them he won't be accepting anyone's chocolate because he will only accept one from Misaki. But the girls went mad and harassed him. He came to the clinic without any shirt and his pants were all torn up.

As for Ruka, who had been tied on a laboratory bed, was saved by none other than Hotaru Imai. She used her offensive inventions against the girls and fortunately, they survived. But fate isn't kind to Ruka this time. His fan girls went berserk and they pulled Hotaru away from him. And now, Ruka came to the clinic as well with a limping figure.

It was Natsume who isn't still at the clinic. Guess where he is? When fan girls saw him, he ran away as fast as he can until his feet dragged him to a certain brunette's room. And because no one saw him enter it, he had lost them.

He is panting. "Damn those girls. Why do they need to punish us like this?" Natsume murmured while leaning against the room door. He is not aware on whose room he is right now. All he cared is that he is safe. And thanks to whoever room is this. He walked around the room. It was a girl's dorm room. He went to the bed and found a picture frame.

He looked at the picture frame as he reached for it.

The picture shows an image of a brunette in pigtails holding a box of Howalon candy. It was her. It is Mikan Sakura. The image made him smirk without his consent.

"Natsume?" A female voice snapped him.

He almost dropped the picture. But he is Natsume, the ever composed and stoic guy. He returned the frame where he took it and looked at the brunette, all in her cute uniform.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to go here. They are chasing me, I found your door opened and I got inside." He explained.

She giggled. She seems not to care if he trespassed in. "Those fan girls of yours were creepy." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, they're monsters." He replied as he sat beside her.

Silence.

"Is it fine if I stay here for a while?" Natsume broke.

Mikan dimply nod and moaned. "So where are the others?" She's obviously asking for Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme and Tsubasa.

"Probably in the clinic."

"You're lucky you're not with them." Mikan giggled.

"Yeah." he moaned.

Silence.

"So, have you received any chocolates from your fan girls?" Mikan said.

"No, I don't. And I won't." Natsume muttered.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"What if I give you one? Will you accept it?"

That is a question Natsume never expected for the day. Mikan will give him a chocolate? She never gave him one from the past. What does this means? Does Mikan like him already?

"You only give chocolates for those you like." Natsume said, still stoic faced.

"Of course I know that." Mikan said, blushing. "That is why I will give you one, it's because I like you, Natsume."

Natsume's heart raced fast. All is happening so fast. Why can't he speak now? He is just staring at her blushing figure. His mouth kept shut. Nothing's coming out from him. He was too shocked, he didn't knew this would come. It was unexpected.

"You don't have to look like that." Mikan said, having a understanding face. "I am not asking for you to like me. I-I just want you to know." she added. After that, she stood up and got something from her closet. Natsume just watched her move.

Mikan had her hands on her back and she was holding something. Probably the chocolate. Natsume just looked at her while she blushes like a ripe tomato. She was cute. Fidgeting her feet like that, she looked adorable.

"Natsume. Please accept this. This is my Valentine's gift for you." Mikan had the shy voice as she handed a small piece of thing to Natsume. Natsume held his hands to reach for her gift. When Mikan hold his hand and entered the small thing in his hands, he felt weird. He opened his hands only to find a…lipstick.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsume barked, beginning to feel insulted.

"Open it." She said. "Come on, open it."

Natsume rolled his eyes and removed the lid of the lipstick. He rolled it to open and found the supposed to be red thing, brown. Now he got it. "A chocolate lipstick?"

Mikan smiled. "Yup. It is."

"How am I suppose to eat this?" He said.

Mikan's smile grew wider. "So you're going to eat it! I'm so happy!" She rejoiced.

"Yeah, yeah. But since I don't like to look like a stupid, I'm returning this to you." He said, handing the lipstick of chocolate to the brunette.

"No! No, you're taking it all wrong." Mikan said, opening the lipstick again. "This is my real gift to you, Natsume." she said so sweet. Mikan positioned the lipstick in front of her soft supple lips and applied some of it. Natsume can't help but gaze at her beauty. He's now getting it, and he started to feel hot and weird.

Mikan puckered her lips to him and closed her eyes. She leaned lower in front of the sitting Natsume on her bed to level his now blushing face. "Please try my homemade chocolate, Natsume." She pouted it more, making it so taunting. She was blushing, the both of them are blushing.

Natsume moved his face closer to hers. Ready to taste Mikan's chocolate and to accept it fully. He leaned closer and closer, his tongue already tucking out. Mikan laid her hands on her knees for support as Natsume began to lick her chocolate coated lips. She is shivering every time his tongue touches her lips.

Natsume and Mikan shared a kiss in the girl's own room. The light creeps inside the room through the slightly opened window. But they didn't mind it.

Natsume first done it softly. He can taste the chocolate and wanted more. He licked and licked until he touched her tongue. He was surprised, but didn't ignore it. He searched for her tongue as he put his inside her mouth. He savored her sweet lips, licking her in and out. Their saliva started to mix as Mikan worked with him. They kiss became demanding as the soft motion turned rough.

Natsume heard a moan that made him excited. He let her free for a moment and their mouths were all darn wet. Mikan is panting and the same as him. He looked at her and she's still blushing. She had a quick intake of breath as puffs of air come out after each exhale. He saw her lick her lips in anticipation, making him notice that the lipstick was already worn out.

"So, how was it?" Mikan asked after recovering her breath, stretching her back because it suddenly ached. The raven head is aware of this.

Natsume looked away, blushing. "It was…sweet." he honestly stated.

Mikan smiled as she received a positive feedback. She reached for the lipstick , "You can repeat it, if you want." she said, feeling a bit embarrassed as she also looked away. But she was surprised when Natsume grabbed the lipstick himself. She can't help but give him a shocked and flushed face.

Natsume gathered all his confidence and tapped his legs. Mikan gave him a puzzled look. "Your back aches, isn't it? Come and sit here." He said.

Mikan kept her face beet red. She was surprised with his statement. She slowly moved to him and carefully sat on his legs. Her panties is already touching his pants, but she don't care. On the other hand, he also noticed it. He can feel hers touch her leg and it made him more excited. It was hot but he liked it.

"I'll apply it for you." said the blushing Natsume. Mikan did what he says and moved closer, closed her eyes and pout her lips. He began to apply it starting from the upper to the lower lip. He made the coating thicker so it would wear out longer. Then it's done, it was shiny and looked so delicious.

Natsume placed the lipstick to the nearby table and stared at her lovely face before digging in. He did it again. He licked the sweet treat and tasted her deliciousness. This time he held her waist as she held his face. Both are busy doing their businesses. They kept moving their mouths and their tongues until breath ran out. Mikan freed from the kiss and tried to inhale some oxygen, but Natsume pulled her and their lips met again. Natsume didn't want to let go. Mikan didn't want to let go.

The two knew they are still young to do this kind of things, but they kept doing it all over again until they ate the half of the chocolate lipstick.

"Wait, Natsume." Mikan said, panting. "Let's just take a rest."

Natsume tried to catch his breath and wanted her again. He was like drugged. And his hormones were attacking. But he has to restrain himself. They were just fourteen and they are now doing this kind of things.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

Mikan smiled sweetly at him while she wiped his sweat off his face. "No, Natsume. You don't have anything to apologize." She pulled him closer and smacked his lips one more time until she moaned when her back ached again.

"I'm tired." she muttered on his neck and tried to get up to stretch her back. But when she was already out from sitting on his leg, they both got shocked with what they saw.

"What the?" Natsume said, having his eyes pinned on his leg.

Mikan almost bursted with redness when she saw it. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I stained your pants." Mikan said, obviously embarrassed as she clutched her skirt.

"It's nothing. It'll dry up." Natsume said. He is ready. He wanted her now. He will do it. He asked for her permission and she nodded. He closed his eyes and ready to savor the moment when he was disturbed by a familiar noise.

"WHAT?!"

Natsume rose from the bed when the pitchy voice of Mikan Sakura almost destroyed his eardrum. He panted and looked around. He saw the white curtain surrounding him and the bed. He then saw Mikan above him with a face that will almost cry but angry.

"What are you doing, Natsume!?" Mikan yelled. He found his hands pinching her butt and he hurriedly let go of her after realizing that it was all a dream. What's worse is that he touched her butt. After that, she ran away crying waterfall tears and disappeared.

* * *

Natsume is sitting on his bed, dumbfounded.

Valentine's Day just ended but it turned out he is facing another nightmare.

The dream replayed in his mind and he was so embarrassed when he remembers it. After what happened, Natsume came to hate those things. He hates it and hated it the most. It was that stupid thing ever existed. It was Natsume's lipstick.

* * *

Oneshot done:) Got the idea from some anime. Guess what it is(~.~)

Is this a lemon already? I think not.

Judge it, people. Leave by reviewing.

Thank you!


End file.
